Random Stuff
by MorThreeo
Summary: this is just a stupid little fic we wrote at an indoor recess meant to give you a laugh. Mostly involves boxers adn gophers that won't die...


Disclaimer: No we don't own Harry Potter. ** Want Ron…** No Harry! **Ron!** Okay shut it!

A/N: This is just some random thing we (Andie, **Steph)** wrote at an indoor recess several weeks ago when we were hyper. **Very hyper. Umm weren't you gonna post this like weeks ago?** Yeah…umm…sry. The stuff written in bold Steph wrote, not me (that would be Andie). Even though it's really only me impersonating her in this note. **Hey! Not fair! **You're the one who asked me to type this…oh look here comes Ron! **Oh Ronniekins!**

Sry bout that…well here we go…

Random Stuff

Ron wants to kill somebody, and Stephie no wanna get blamed, so she goes into hiding and opens a pizza place. Then this physco orders a double chocolate pizza and Stephie gets scared. So Stephie goes to find Ron who just killed Draco and then they both go to Azkaban and live happily in a cell by the door.

**Then Harry goes to ask Ron if he should marry Andie. But then Ron sez that he will only give Harry the answer if he gets free. So Harry becomes Minister of magic & sets Ron free, who in turn sets Stephie free.**

Ron and Stephie say Harry and Andy should get married and they should have a double wedding. So they get married. Maggie thinks Stephie helped kill Draco, so she mad at Stephie. Everyone sad.** Stephie says no she no help kill Drakie-poo, Ron killed him. So Maggie go z to kill Ron, but Stephie sez she will bring Draco back to life if Maggie sez she won't kill Ron. Stephie say "ABRA SHAZAM-WAPOOTSIE" and Draco run and give Maggie big wet kiss. Everyone happy again. **

So Draco and Maggie get married too. Then Harry confronts Voldemort, who is wearing striped pink and blue with purple hearts when Harry finds him. Voldemort tries to kill Andie but Harry saves her and turns Voldemort into a gopher and then sets a bunch of wolf dogs on him. **Then Ron come and kill all Voldie's Death Eaters. Ron does victory dance and Stephie give him hug. Then Harry so happy that Voldie dead that he pantses Ron. Ron has smiley face boxers and looks very hott. **(A/N: hott is a word Stephie made up to describe Ron and only Ron cuz hot was already taken…) **Ron gets mad at Harry and pantses him. Then he pantses Draco just for the fun of it even though Draco will punch him 2 seconds later.**

Draco starts to cry cuz Ron killed his daddy. But Maggie starts snogging him and he feels better and thanx Ron for ridding him of Lucius. Harry rolls his eyes and Andie slaps him for being inconsiderate. So Harry starts to cry and Andie feels bad. So then Andie starts to snog Harry and he stops crying. Then Ron feels bad cuz he's the only one not being snogged so he starts to cry. So Stephie starts to snog him and everyone snogs for an hour. **Then a gopher comes and bites Harry in the butt. Harry starts to run around hoping the gopher will come off but ut doesn't so he just looks stupid. Then Ron laughs and Stephie smacks him so he starts to sulk. Then she kisses him and makes him feel better. Then Andie pulls Voldie/gopher off Harry's butt.**

Then Harry tries to kill gopher using Avada Kedavra but it doesn't die. So he kicks it in the head…and it dies. Andie cheers. Ron and Draco are laughing so hard at the image of Harry with gopher on his butt that they are leaning on eachother and tear up. Then Maggie and Stephie sulk cuz they're being ignored (Andie and Harry are snogging again). So Ron and Draco feel bad and start to cry. Then Maggie and Stephie start to cry because they made Ron and Draco cry. Then Andie and Harry start to cry cuz they're so happy and it turns into a crying fest.** Then everybody runs over to Draco and pantses him cuz he's the only guy not running around in his boxers. (The gopher ripped Harry's pants off) so then Maggie starts staring at Draco in his boxers and Stephie stares at Ron in his boxers and Andie stares at Harry in his boxers.** So then they all want to be alone so they go home to snog.

Two days later ceremony to celebrate destruction of Voldemort and Draco gets to drunk he can't stand up. Maggie gets druck too. Andie and Stepie watch Harry and Ron disapprovingly so they don't drink too much.** Then Ron gets sulky cuz Stephie won't let him drink lots. Then they get into a big argument and both file for divorce. They get divorced and go to separate apartments for the night but then Ron calls Stephie up and they both cry cuz they miss eachother So then they get married again and Luna Lovegood is bridesmaid cuz all they're other friends are married and can't be bridesmaids.**

Meanwhile Hermione all alone. No guy wants her anymore, cuz Harry and Ron both dumped her for their wives. Then she meets up with Neville again and gets married to him. She becomes good friends with Harry, Ron and Draco's wives. Ron and Draco both play for Chudley Cannons, who finally win. Harry's Minister of Magic still and Neville is Junoir Assistant to Harry. Evertone lives happily e-**and they enjoy the sight of their respective husbands rear ends being bitten by gophers to the end of their days.**

A/**N: Go us!** Yeah…umm. well that's our little ficlet which makes no sense. **We thought we'd give you a laugh and post it anyways.** And Maggie, you read this and laugh. **We rule humour! **_Oh really? _**Really!** Really!_ We'll have to see about that! *tickles Andie and Stephie mercilessly* _Stop! Okay you're good too! Yeah! **Sry we made Draco cry. **Yeah you probly hated that! *starts to giggle and can't stop* ***starts to giggle and can't stop* **_*rolls eyes*_


End file.
